Asami Family
by Ryuichi Zu
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika kehidupan Akihito yang "normal" bersama sang Yakuza terusik dengan kehadiran para keluarga Asami? Dimulai dari kedatangan sang Adik, Asami Miyuki, yang tak kalah licik dari sang kakak hingga kedatangan sang Nenek yang menjodohkan Asami dengan seorang aktris dan adik dari Perdana Mentri jepang, Azumi Ryoukou.
1. Chapter 1: Asami's Sister

Chap 1. ASAMI'S SISTER

Disclaimer: Viewfinder © Ayano Yamane

Summary: apa yang terjadi jika kehidupan Akihito yang "normal" bersama sang Yakuza terusik dengan kehadiran para keluarga Asami? Dimulai dari kedatangan sang Adik, Asami Miyuki, yang tak kalah licik dari sang kakak hingga kedatangan sang Nenek yang menjodohkan Asami dengan seorang aktris dan adik dari Perdana Mentri jepang, Azumi Ryoukou.

Inspired by Bussines as Usual © Kadzuki Fuchoin ( _Arigatou senpai for allow me to make this fict! w_ )

' _italic'_ = mind

"..." = speak

 _Ting tong! Ting tong! Ting tong!_

Bunyi bel mengusik ketenangan petang hari itu. Akihito yang tadinya sedang mengedit hasil fotonya terpaksa harus menghentikan pekerjaannya sementara untuk membukakan pintu bagi siapapun itu.

' _Asami? Ah tak mungkin dia memencet bel. Lagi pula ini masih terlalu awal untuknya pulang. Lalu siapa? Tamu kah?'_

Ia penasaran siapakah gerangan yang mau bertamu ke kediaman sang Yakuza. Karena seingatnya Asami jarang mengajak rekan kerjanya mampir ketempatnya. Palingan cuma si sekertaris dan bodyguard kepercayaannya saja yang pernah berkunjung dan kadang makan malam bersama mereka. Kou dan Takato pun juga tak mengabarinya kalau mau berkunjung.

"Takaba-sama, biar saya saja yang membukakan pintunya." Sebuah suara mengalihkan pikirannya.

Ah... itu Toru. Seorang pengawal pribadi yang disewa Asami khusus untuk menjadi bodyguardnya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Selain itu ada Ando. Dulu ia adalah Kepala Keamanan di The Fixer, tapi sekarang ia menjadi supir pribadi Akihito dan akhir-akhir ini ia juga menjadi Pengawal pribadinya sama seperti Toru. Tentu saja Akihito menolak mereka mentah-mentah diawal. Ia berpikir bahwa seorang fotografer biasa mana mungkin bisa mempunyai bodyguard dan supir pribadi. Tapi tentu saja ia kalah adu argumen dengan Asami dan terpaksa menerima semuanya. Dengan berbagai syarat tentu saja.

"ah, tak usah. Biar aku saja." Tolak Akihito sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Tapi walau ditolak, Toru tetap mengikuti Akihito dari belakang. Sebelah tangannya berjaga-jaga memegang pistol semi otomatis yang diberikan Asami padanya.

 _CKLIK!_

Akihito pun membuka pintu depan dan terkejut.

Dihadapannya kini berdiri seorang gadis yang lebih pendek dari Akihito, memakai tas carier di punggungnya, _bomber jacket_ kebesaran warna coklat, headphone tergantung di leher, tanktop hitam polos, hotpants dan sepatu converse semata kaki. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang terurai membuatnya memancarkan karisma khas tersendiri dan tak tertutupi oleh tampilan tomboynya tersebut.

Mengangkat sedikit topinya, Gadis itu menyapa Akihito, "yo!"

Dan bisa Akihito lihat jika gadis itu memiliki mata berwarna keemasan...

Tunggu dulu!

Karisma yang khas.

Rambut hitam.

Dan mata emas yang tampak familiar itu...

Akihito yakin seratus persen bahwa tak banyak orang yang memiliki kemiripan dengan sang Kekasih seperti gadis di hadapannya ini.

' _Siapa sebenarnya gadis ini?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Melihat keanehan sikap yang ditunjukan Akihito, Toru pun maju untuk melihat siapakah tamu yang datang. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia setelah melihat sang gadis. Secara sigap Toru langsung memasukan kembali pistol yang ia pegang dan menunduk hormat ke sang gadis.

"Miyuki sama!" sapanya.

"yo! Hisashiburi ne, Toru. Terakhir kita bertemu sejak aku mengujimu untuk menjadi pegawainya Nii-san." Sapa gadis itu balik. " dan ini pasti Takaba Akihito kan? kakakku mungkin memang tak pernah menceritakanmu padaku tapi kau tahu? Rumor tentangmu banyak beredar di luar sana."

"etto... sumimasen, tapi kau siapa?" tanya Akihito.

"oh! Maafkan atas ketidak sopananku. Tapi bisakah kita melanjutkan pembicaraan kita di dalam? Kau tahu, walaupun ditempuh dengan pesawat pribadi senyaman apapun tapi tetap saja perjalanan dari Afrika ke Jepang itu bukan perjalanan singkat kan?"

"ah! Silahkan masuk" Akihito membukakan jalan agar Gadis tersebut masuk. Dilihat dari sikapnya, sepertinya ini bukan pertama kali sang gadis kemari. "silahkan duduk dulu. Biar aku siapkan minumnya."

Dan itu terbukti...

Tanpa merasa segan, gadis tersebut langsung mengambil tempat duduk di ruang TV dan menaruh cariernya di sampingnya.

"Miyuki sama, biar saya letakkan tas Anda ke kamar tamu." Ucap Toru. Sembari mengangkat tas carier tersebut.

"Arigatou Toru. Kau tanggap seperti biasanya." Ucap gadis tersebut sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama, Akihito pun menuju gadis itu sambil membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir teh. Dan menyajikannya di depan sang gadis.

"silahkan diminum selagi hangat."

Gadis itu pun meminumnya dengan anggun. Selagi sang gadis meminum tehnya, Akihito mengamati tingkah laku sang gadis.

' _dilihat dari manapun gadis ini memiliki kemiripan dengan Asami. Dan tadi Toru pun memanggilnya dengan hormat sama seperti ketika ia memanggilku ataupun Asami. Siapa dia? Apa dia saudara Asami? Adiknya kah?'_ pikirnya

"kau pasti sedang menebak-nebak siapakah aku, ne Akihito kun." Ucap gadis itu tiba-tiba

Kepergok bahwa tebakan gadis itu tepat, Akihito memalingkan mukanya, pipinya tampak kemerahan.

"si-siapa juga yang tak akan berpikiran seperti itu." Ucapnya terbata. Walaupun gadis di hadapannya ini memiliki banyak kemiripan dengan Asami tetap saja tak menampik fakta bahwa gadis tersebut sangatlah cantik hingga membuatnya terpesona. "ada seorang gadis yang tak kukenal tiba-tiba datang dan bersikap seakan telah lama mengenalku."

"fufu... kau benar-benar polos Akihito kun. Atau bodoh jika bisa kubilang,"

"he-hei! Apa maksudmu?!"

"yaah... kalau memang kau tak mengenalku, tak seharusnya kau membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan orang asing masuk. Apa kau tak pernah diajarkan seperti itu oleh orang tuamu?" ejek gadis tersebut dengan seringai menjengkelkan yang benar-benar mirip Asami.

Dan itu benar-benar membuat Akihito kesal.

"maaf, nona. Kau sudah membuatku tersinggung." Ucap Akihito kesal.

"oh, apakah aku menyinggungmu? Gomen ne A-ki-chan."

Dan seringai usil sang gadis telah membuat kesabaran fotografer tersebut habis. _'the hell with her cuteness!'_

"Asami Miyuki" potong Gadis tersebut membuyarkan pikiran Akihito.

"apa?"

"namaku Asami Miyuki" ulang gadis itu. Kali ini dengan nada serius ia memperkenalkan diri. "salam kenal Takaba Akihito. Aku istri sah dari Asami Ryuichi."

"e-eh? ISTRII?!" teriak Akihito tak percaya. Secara reflek ia berdiri dan menunjuk gadis itu. Darah seolah menghilang dari mukanya, membuatnya terlihat lebih pucat. "ma-mana mungkin Yakuza mesum nan brengsek macam dia bisa mempunyai istri semuda kau? Atau jangan-jangan ia memaksamu menikah dengannya? Iya! Dia pasti memaksamu kan? mustahil—"

"Miyuki sama, tolong berhenti mengerjai Takaba sama." Potong Toru

"pfft... AHAHAHA. Gomen... gomen..." gadis itu tertawa mendadak, membuat Akihito bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi. "ta-tadi dia bilang apa? Yakuza mesum? Ahaha... baru pertama kali ini aku mendengar ada orang yang berani memangilnya seperti itu. Ahahaha..."

Menyadari bahwa ia telah dikerjai untuk kedua kalinya, muka Akihito memerah saking kesalnya, bahkan tampak asap mengepul dari kepalanya. 'Urgh! Gadis ini benar menyebalkaaann!' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Toru!" panggil Akihito tiba-tiba pada Toru yang sedari tadi berdiri disampingnya, "katakan padaku, siapa gadis ini sebenarnya?" tanya nya.

"Beliau adalah Asami Miyuki sama, adik kandung Asami sama, Takaba sama." Toru membungkukan badan sambil memperkenalkan gadis tersebut.

"ooh... jadi kau adiknya." Akihito mengangguk paham. "EH?! ADIK?!" kembali Akihito menunjuk gadis itu lagi.

"yups! karena mulai hari ini aku akan menginap disini jadi mohon bantuannya ya, A-ki-chan!" jelas Miyuki sambil tersenyum manis.

' _di-dia bercanda kan? aku pasti sedang bermimpi.'_ Pikir Akihito dalam hati, _'dia adik Asami? Dan dia akan menginap selama sebulan? Aku tidak percaya! Ini semua pasti mimpi! Ya! Ini pasti mimpi! Aku hanya perlu mencubit pipiku dan akan terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini!'_

 _CUBIT!_

"OUCH! A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Akihito pada Miyuki yang tiba-tiba mencubit pipinya.

"oh dear, aku hanya membantu meyakinkanmu kalau ini semua nyata, bukan mimpi." Jawab Miyuki santai.

"tapi tak perlu menyubitkan sekeras ini kan" omel Akihito sambil mengusap pipinya

"ngomong-ngomong Aki san, aku lapar. Bisa kau buatkan makan malam"

"uugh.." walaupun masih kesal, Akihito menuruti kemauan Miyuki dan menuju ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"oh iya,buatkan untuk Nii san juga ya! Aku yakin ia dalam perjalanan kemari, iya kan Toru?" tanya Miyuki ke Toru.

"benar, Miyuki sama." Jawab Toru

' _bagaimana ia bisa tahu?'_ Tanya Akihito dalam hati. _'akan aku tanyakan ke Asami saja nanti.'_

"Aaaaahhnn~ rasanya aku ingin mandi dulu." Kata Miyuki sembari merenggangkan badan di sofa.

"Air hangatnya sudah saya siapkan Miyuki sama. Mari saya antar ke kamar mandi." Ucap Toru. Bagaimanapun sudah tugasnya untuk melayani adik dari bosnya tersebut

"Arigatou na, Toru. sungguh, jika saja Nii san tidak memperkerjakanmu jadi Bodyguard Aki san aku pasti sudah menjadikanmu pengawal pribadiku." Ucap Miyuki sebelum masuk ke Kamar mandi.

Setelah memastikan Miyuki sudah masuk Kamar mandi, Akihito pun memanggil Toru diam-diam.

"sstt... Toru, kemari" Panggil Akihito dari dapur , "Sebenarnya siapa Gadis tersebut?" tanyanya ulang setelah Toru berada di depannya.

"beliau adalah Adik Asami sama, Takaba sama." Ulang Toru.

"iya kau sudah mengatakannya tadi. Maksudku jika memang Asami punya Adik kenapa selama ini aku tidak tahu?"

"Miyuki sama berbeda dengan Asami sama. Beliau bukanlah orang yang suka diatur dan lebih menyukai kebebasan. Sehingga selama ini beliau lebih memilih berkeliling dunia daripada mengurus sebuah perusahaan. Tapi tak jarang beliau dimintai tolong oleh Asami sama untuk mengetes pegawai baru. Seperti saya contohnya. Dulu saya pun sempat diuji oleh Miyuki sama." Jelas Toru.

"hmm... gadis seperti itu menguji para pegawai baru? Kalo untuk pegawai biasa sih aku tak kaget." Ucap Akihito sambil mencoba masakannya dan menambahkan beberapa bumbu lainnya.

"bukan hanya pegawai biasa Takaba sama. Selain mengujiku, Miyuki sama pernah menguji Kirishima san, Suoh san, dan Ando san. Bahkan orang-orang Asami sama dari luar seperti para detektif dan polisi yang pernah membantu Asami sama pun harus diuji oleh Miyuki sama. Intinya, dalam merekrut orang kepercayaan, Asami sama tak pernah lupa mengikutsertakan Miyuki sama untuk mengevaluasi mereka." Penjelasan Toru membuat Akihito terdiam sementara.

"Kupikir Asami sendiri yang menentukan layak atau tidaknya seseorang itu ia percayai."

"Asami sama memang yang menentukan di akhir, tapi pendapat Miyuki sama tentang kelayakan seseorang juga bisa mempengaruhi keputusan Asami sama." Toru membantu Akihito menyiapkan meja makan sembari menjelaskan tentang Miyuki. Saat akan menyiapkan untuk 3 porsi, Akihito menyelanya dan menyuruhnya untuk menyiapkan 7 porsi dan memanggil Ando untuk makan malam bersama.

"oh begitu. Lalu bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Gadis itu?" tanya Akihito lagi.

"..." Toru terdiam. Ia tak tahu kata apa yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan Adik dari sang Yakuza. Karena walaupun masih tergolong remaja, kemampuan Asami Miyuki tak kalah mengerikannya dibanding Asami Ryuichi.

Melihat keterdiamannya Toru membuat Akihito merasa aneh. Namun dari ekspresi wajah Toru yang agak sedikit memucat ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa sang Bodyguard tak ingin mengingat kembali saat-saat ia diuji oleh Miyuki.

"Aaaahhnn~~ rasanya segar sekali~" ucap Miyuki yang tiba-tiba muncul di dapur. Pandangannya langsung tertuju ke meja makan yang seharusnya hanya ada 3 piring tapi kini ada 7 piring. "apa kita akan kedatangan tamu lagi?" tanyanya.

"ah, tidak sih. Tapi terkadang aku biasa mengajak Toru, Ando, Kirishima, dan Suoh untuk makan malam bersama kami. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Akihito

"sou ka... aku gak keberatan kok." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis. Membuat Akihito ragu bahwa gadis semanis dia bisa membuat Bodyguard sekelas Toru memucat. Bagaimana pun ia tahu Toru bukanlah Bodyguard kelas bawah yang penakut.

 _CKLIK! CLIK! SLAM!_

"ah! Itu pasti Asami!" ucap Akihito sambil menuju pintu. "Okaeri." Sapanya sambil mengambil tas dan jaket Asami –yang segera diambil alih Kirishima tentu saja— .

"Tadaima. Dia ada di sini kan." ucap Asami tanpa basa basi

"eh? Iya—" jawaban Akihito terpotong oleh Miyuki

"yo! hisashiburi ne Nii san." Sapa Miyuki dari depan pintu dapur.

"ha-ah... segeralah makan malam agar kau bisa secepatnya pergi dari sini." Ucap Asami sembari menuju meja makan namun dihadang Miyuki.

"no! No! No! Nii san kau harus mandi dulu baru setelah itu kita makan bersama. Kau bau tahu!"

"cih." Walaupun sedikit merasa kesal, Asami mengikuti perkataan Adiknya tersebut.

"kalian pun kalau mau boleh mandi dulu di kamar kalian masing-masing. Aku beri waktu 20 menit dari sekarang baru kita makan bersama. Mengerti?" perintah Miyuki ke Kirishima, Suoh, Ando, dan Toru.

"ha'i Miyuki sama!" ucap mereka berempat dan segera keluar menuju kamar mereka masing-masing yang berada satu lantai dibawah apartemen Asami dan Akihito.

Setelah para bodyguard itu pergi, Miyuki pun menuju TV dan menyalakannya.

"kau tidak mau mandi juga?" tanyanya ke Akihito tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kotak persegi itu.

"ah! Aku sudah mandi sejak sebelum kedatanganmu tadi." Jawab Akihito.

"ooh..." balas Miyuki seadanya. "hmm... jika kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadaku, kau boleh duduk disini dan menanyakan apapun." Ucap Miyuki sambil menepuk nepuk tempat disebelahnya, mengkode Akihito untuk duduk disampingnya. "kalau kau mau aku bisa memberitahu mu semua hal tentang Nii san termasuk hal-hal memalukan yang pernah ia lakukan semasa kecil."

Tertarik dengan ajakan itu, Akihito pun mendekat, "aku mendengarkan."

"tahukah kau, Nii san tak pernah berhenti mengompol hingga ia kelas 2 SMP. Sampai-sampai di dalam tasnya selalu tersedia celana dalam ganti dan seragam ganti." Cerita Miyuki tak ayal membuat Akihito tergelak. Tak bisa ia bayangkan The Most Sadistic Yakuza yang diam diam menguasai perekonomian Jepang dan ditakuti banyak orang itu pernah mengalami kejadian yang memalukan seperti itu.

"ahaha... kau pasti bercanda."

"sungguh! Tapi memang sudah dari dulu ia punya hawa yang gak bersahabat seperti itu, jadi tak banyak orang yang mempermasalahkannya, lebih tepatnya semua orang tak mau mendapat masalah darinya." Jelas Miyuki lagi yang makin membuat Akihito tertawa terbahak bahak.

Dan ia makin tak percaya bahwa gadis yang ada disampingnya ini adalah gadis yang sama mengerikannya dengan sang Yakuza.

"apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" ucap suara tiba-tiba yang memotong percakapan mereka.

"Ah nii san! Kami tidak membicarakan apapun koookk... iya kan Aki san?" ucap Miyuki sambil mengedipkan matanya ke Akihito.

"iya kok. Kami hanya membicarakan tentang seorang anak laki-laki yang tak pernah berhenti mengompol sampai sampai selalu membawa pakaian ganti di tasnya. Ahaha..." ucap Akihito disela tertawanya.

Asami merasa agak terganggu dan berkata, "Akihito, kusarankan kau jangan terlalu akrab dengannya. Dia punya hobi aneh dengan kebiasaannya mencari mayat."

"EH?!`"

"maa~ maa~ nii san, kau jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Lihat kau menakuti Aki san kan? dasar Ya-ku-za me-sum." Ejek Miyuki mengulang panggilan sayang Akihito ke Asami.

Dan sepertinya ejekan gadis tersebut berhasil mengusik sang Crime Lord. Terlihat dari ujung alisnya yang sedikit berkedut kesal.

 _Tok tok!_

"Ah sepertinya mereka sudah datang. Ayo kita segera makan." Ajak Miyuki sambil berjalan ke ruang makan. "Aki san, bukakan pintu untuk mereka."

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Akihito pun membuka pintu diikuti oleh Asami dibelakangnya.

"Selamat malam, Asami sama, Takaba Sama." Sapa Kirishima, Suoh, Toru dan Ando bersamaan sambil menunduk.

"ah tak usah terlalu formal kalian. Ayo masuk. Kita makan malam bersama." Balas Akihito, sementara Asami hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan menuju ke ruang makan dimana adiknya sudah menunggu.

Dan mereka pun makan malam dengan tidak damai karena ulah Miyuki yang seolah ingin memonopoli Akihito berhasil membuat Asami mengeluarkan hawa dinginnya dan membuat atmosfir disekitar mereka terasa mencekam. Ntah tak merasakannya atau mengabaikannya, Miyuki masih saja mencari perhatian Akihito, ntah itu meminta tambah Nasi, minta diambilkan Lauk, memuji masakan Akihito, hingga minta tidur bersama Akihito. Dan requestnya terakhir ini yang akhirnya membuat Asami angkat bicara.

"kuberi kau waktu 10 detik untuk menjelaskan alasan kedatanganmu kali ini Miyuki sebelum aku mengusirmu keluar dari sini." Ujar Asami sambil menyesap minuman beralkoholnya.

Bukannya Miyuki yang membalas, tapi Akihito yang langsung bereaksi dengan keputusan Asami itu.

"EEH?! Kau tidak serius kan Asami?" ucapnya

Tidak mempedulikan bantahan Akihito, Asami malah menghitung mundur, "10... 9..."

Tak mau kalah Akihito pun membalas, "Kalau kau berani mengusir Miyuki, maka aku juga akan pergi bersamanya!"

' _Kau bercanda kan?'_ pikir Kirishima, Suoh, Toru dan Ando bersamaan. Walau mereka adalah bawahan Asami yang paling kuat, mereka tetap tahu bahwa ancaman Asami itu tak main-main, dan Akihito adalah orang yang tak pernah bermain main dengan ucapannya. Berada di suasana perang antara sepasang Kekasih yang sama-sama keras kepala ini benar-benar menguji mental mereka. Apalagi Ando yang masih tergolong baru menghadapi situasi ini.

"Aki san, sudahlah. Kau tidak usah terlalu membelaku." Ujar Miyuki

"ta-tapi Yuki chan—"

"YUKI CHAN?!" pekik Ando dan Suoh yang terkejut dengan panggilan itu. Menyadari mereka telah bertingkah tak seharusnya, mereka pun menunduk minta maaf, "ma-maafkan ketidaksopanan kami Asami sama, Miyuki sama." Dan mereka kembali duduk setelah mendapat anggukan dari Asami.

Tak kalah terkejut dari Ando dan Suoh, Asami, Kirishima, dan Toru yang ahli menyembunyikan ekspresi mereka pun tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar. Hingga saat ini baru Akihito saja yang berhasil menghancurkan muka datar mereka. Karena hanya Akhito yang berani memanggil Miyuki dengan panggilan yang AMAT SANGAT TERLALU manis untuk seseorang semacam Miyuki.

"err... apa aku salah bicara?" tanya Akihito yang merasa tak enak. Sementara Miyuki hanya tersenyum tulus dan lagi-lagi membuat semua orang disana –selain Akihito tentu saja— terkejut.

"Aki san. Kau lah orang pertama yang memanggilku dengan sebutan Yuki chan. Aku jadi semakin tertarik denganmu." Ujar Miyuki sambil tetap tersenyum ke Akihito. "Bagaimana jika kau menjadi kakakku dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Asami?"

"EEEHH?!" pekik Akihito terkejut. Sementara Asami hanya menyeringai, tahu kemana pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut. Miyuki memang tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Bagaimanapun darah Yakuza juga mengalir ke nadinya.

' _kau benar-benar jenius, Imouto. Atau bisa kubilang licik'_ Ujar Asami dalam hati.

"ta-tapi Yuki chan..."

"kau pasti tahu kan Aki san, Nii san seorang yang workaholic tingkat parah. Sejak kecil aku tak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya kasih sayang seorang kakak. Hingga akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu. Walau hanya dengan sekali lihat saja aku tahu bahwa kau adalah seorang yang memiliki hati yang tulus Aki san. Karena itu aku ingin kau menjadi kakakku. Kumohon." Pinta Yuki chan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Akihito yang memang lemah dengan airmata perempuan—tak peduli walau perempuan itu selicik Miyuki— akhirnya terpancing dan mengabulkan apa yang diinginkan Miyuki.

"ba-baiklah jika kau menginginkan itu, Yuki chan." Jawabnya yang langsung diterjang Miyuki dengan pelukan.

"Aki san." Ucap Miyuki sambil memeluk erat Akihito dan dibalas Akihito dengan usapan lembut di kepala Miyuki. Tanpa Akihito ketahui Miyuki memberi kode ke Asami, _'You Lose Nii san'_ ucapnya tanpa bersuara ke Asami, merasa puas karena ia berhasil memperdaya Akihito.

' _In your dream, Imouto.'_ Balas Asami. Kedua kakak adik ini pun balas membalas tatapan tajam.

"permisi Asami sama." Potong Kirishima yang merasa cukup dengan olahraga jantung malam ini dan mewakili keempat orang pengawal lainnya. Setelah mendapat perhatian Asami dan Miyuki Kirishima pun melanjutkan, "Kami yakin Miyuki sama pasti ingin beristirahat setelah perjalan jauh, karena itu kami undur diri terlebih dahulu." Ujarnya sambil menunduk hormat

Mereka berempat pun segera menuju pintu keluar setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Asami.

 _Click! Slam!_

Asami pun mulai berdiri dari kursinya dan berkata, "waktunya tidur."

"ne~ ne~ Aki san, ayo kita tidur bersama! Sebelum itu kau bisa membacakan ku cerita sebelum tidur lalu kita bisa saling bercakap cakap hingga kita tertidur bagaimana?" ajak Miyuki sambil menarik Akihito ke kamarnya dan Akihito pun mengikuti permintaan Miyuki tanpa perlawanan.

Sayangnya Asami lebih cepat dan lebih kuat darinya. Dengan gerakan efektif Asami segera menggendong Akihito, "Akihito tidur denganku malam ini dan malam malam selanjutnya."putusnya sebelum menuju ke kamar mereka.

"Itu tidak adil! Aku juga mau tidur dengan Aki san, Nii san! Nii san!"

 _Brak!_

Dan dengan kesal Miyuki menendang pintu kamar di depannya sebelum kembali ke kamarnya.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar, Akihito berusaha memberontak dari Asami yang menguncinya di tempat tidur.

"Lepaskan aku, Asami!"

" _Never._ " Balas Asami dengan nada dingin. "Dengar Akihito, aku tak akan menyerahkanmu pada siapapun itu sekalipun dia adalah adikku sendiri."

" _For the God's sake,_ Asami! Yuki chan adalah adikmu sendiri. Apa kau tak kasihan mendengar ceritanya tadi? Dia kesepian Asami." Kekeuh Akihito membuat Asami menghela nafas lelah.

"kau terlalu polos Akihito, atau bodoh jika bisa kubilang." Ujar Asami lelah. "bagaimana kau bisa langsung benar-benar mempercayai seseorang yang baru kau temui? Apa kau tak pernah diajari untuk jangan percaya pada orang asing?"

' _sepertinya aku pernah mendengar kalimat ini?'_ pikir Akihito. "dia bukan orang asing. Bagaimanapun Yuki chan itu adikmu Asami."

"tapi bagimu dia orang asing kan? sudahlah aku lelah berdebat. Lebih baik kau gunakan tenagamu untuk menghiburku, A-ki-chan." Ujar Asami sebelum menyerang Akihito

"hen-hentikanh! Ah! Asamii...nnnhh"

Dan suara erangan, desahan, decitan kasur, dan suara ambigu lainnya kembali memenuhi kamaw mereka.

/

Sementara itu di dalam kamar Miyuki, gadis itu merasa telah cukup untuk menguping pembicaraan kakaknya tersebut. Ya. Sebelumnya Miyuki memasang penyadap di kamar kakaknya itu guna mengetahui kepribadian Akihito yang sebenarnya dan apa saja yang telah ia lakukan ke kakaknya itu.

Dan dari hasil penyelidikannya hari ini sepertinya dapat ia simpulkan bahwa Akihito bukanlah orang yang buruk untuk menjadi kekasih kakaknya. Ia orang yang unik, jika bisa Miyuki katakan. Belum pernah ada orang yang bisa membuat kakaknya bersikap lembut seperti itu. Dibesarkan di keluarga Yakuza membuat Asami dan Miyuki terbiasa menjadi orang yang berdarah dingin. Mereka dituntut untuk tidak mudah ditaklukan dan tidak menunjukan emosi mereka.

Tapi Akihito berbeda.

Jika selama ini orang-orang merasa segan dengan Asami, Akihito justru sebaliknya. Dia memperlakukan Asami Ryuichi sebagai Asami Ryuichi, bukan sebagai seseorang bos mafia yang siap membunuhmu kapan saja. Terlihat saat ia menceritakan kisah memalukan kakaknya itu dan terdengar oleh Asami, Akihito bukannya ketakutan tapi justru menggunakan cerita itu untuk mengejek Asami secara langsung.

Ia tahu bahwa kakaknya telah menemukan orang yang tepat. Dan ia pun akan mendukung mereka dengan segala cara.

"Yuki chan ya?" gumamnya sambil berbaring di tempat tidur dan bermain dengan pistol kesayangannya. "hmm... tidak buruk juga."

 _Aku akan membunuh siapa saja yang berani mengganggu hubungan Nii san dan Aki san!_ Sumpahnya sebelum mengistirahatkan diri sejenak.

/

 _Ting Tong! Ting Tong! Ting Tong!_

Suara bel di pagi hari berhasil membangunkan Asami. Walaupun enggan ia pun membuka matanya dan secara perlahan menyingkirkan tangan Akihito yang memeluknya. Sayangnya gerakan lembut tersebut telah mengusik tidur sang jurnalis. Perlahan ia pun membuka matanya.

"... asami?" tanya nya melihat Asami yang sedang mengenakan celana training dan kaos.

"sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu lagi Akihito." Jawab Asami sambil menyiapkan pistol untuk berjaga-jaga.

Jawaban Asami membuat Akihito membelalakan matanya,"eh?"

"tunggulah disini, aku akan melihat siapa yang datang." Perintah Asami sambil membuka pintu. Tanpa perlu menunggu balasan Akihito, Asami langsung menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Dapat ia dengar Akihito mencoba memanggilnya dari balik pintu, tentu saja tak lupa dengan beberapa panggilan sayangnya.

Namun Asami justru dengan tenang mengunci pintu kamarnya.

" _Hidoi ne, niisan_." Ucap seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba menyandar di punggung Asami.

"seseorang yang telah membantai sekelompok arkeolog tak berhak mengatai orang lain kejam." Balas Asami dengan suara rendah. Bagaimanapun ia tahu bahwa Akihito masih di balik pintu ini, dan ia tak ingin memunculkan rasa ingin tahu sang Jurnalis, karena sekali rasa itu Akihito muncul maka tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menghentikannya.

"yaah... mau bagaimana lagi, kan? mereka telah berani merencanakan penghianatan dibelakangku sih. Mereka kira karena aku sendirian dan jauh dari jepang maka mereka bisa dengan mudah mengalahkanku. Apa mereka lupa siapa yang mereka lawan?" curhat Miyuki sambil tersenyum sadis dan bermain dengan pisau di tangannya.

Sementara Asami hanya mendengar curhatan adiknya sambil tersenyum bangga. Ya, bagaimanapun Miyuki adalah seorang Asami, dan seorang Asami takkan mudah dikalahkan.

 _Ting Tong! Ting Tong! Ting Tong!_

Suara bel menghentikan percakapan kecil mereka, mereka lupa dengan pelaku yang berhasil membuat mereka harus bangun sepagi ini.

"cih, aku tak tahu kau punya hobi mengundang orang untuk sarapan pagi bersama, nii san." Ucap Miyuki sambil berjalan mengikuti kakaknya ke pintu depan.

Perlahan Asami membuka pintu tersebut.

 _Cklik! Clik! Kriet_

Dan betapa terkejutnya dia dengan orang yang di balik pintu.

Berdiri di hadapannya kini seorang wanita tua berambut hitam dengan pakaian yang menunjukan bahwa ia berasal dari kalangan terpandang. Bahkan tongkat jalan yang dibawanya tak mengurangi aura mengerikan yang menguar darinya.

Pandangan Asami tertuju pada ujung tongkat jalan itu, terlihat sedikit noda darah yang masih basah. Melihat dari aura yang dipacarkan nenek tersebut sepertinya ia harus segera mengurusi bawahanya yang telah menjadi kebrutalan nenek tersebut.

"apa kau hanya akan membiarkan nenekmu ini berdiri menunggu di luar, Ryuichi?" sindir nenek tersebut.

Asami pun membukakan pintu lebih lebar untuk membiarkan neneknya masuk.

"nenek!" panggil Miyuki, "kenapa nenek bisa ada di sini?" tanyanya.

"memang ada alasan apa lagi selain mengunjungi cucuku ini? Dan seharusnya aku yang menanyaka itu padamu, kenapa kamu ada di sini Miyuki? Bukankah kau sedang sibuk dengan proyek aneh pencarian mayatmu itu?" tanya sang Nenek balik ke Miyuki.

"aku baru saja menyelesaikannya kemarin, _and for the god sake!_ Aku gak mencari sembarang mayat, nek, tapi sebuah Mumi! Peninggalan bersejarah yang bisa jadi sebuah _missing link._ " Bantah Miyuki sebal.

"dan kau sama sekali tak berubah, nona. Berapa umurmu sekarang? 15?" tanya sang nenek sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan.

" _I'm fucking 20 if you want to know"_ jawab Miyuki

" _watch your manners, young lady!"_ perintah nenek tersebut. Dan Miyuki pun masih terus membantah perkataan neneknya itu.

Sementara itu Asami hanya terdiam di depan pintu melihat perdebatan mereka. Saat hendak menutup pintu, asami melihat Kirishima dan Toru keluar dari elevator dan menghampirinya.

"Asami sama." Sapa Kirishima sambil menunduk

"kali ini apa yang sudah diperbuat nenek tua itu." Tanya Asami tanpa basa-basi.

"dua orang dari pihak keamanan yang belum lama ini bekerja pada Anda mengalami patah tulang hidung dan cedera kepala ringan, Asami sama. Saya sudah meminta orang untuk membawa mereka ke Rumah Sakit. Apa perintah Anda, Asami sama?" tanya Kirishima

"apa nenek tua itu memberi perintah khusus untuk mereka berdua?"

"saya rasa tidak, Asami sama."

"Kalau begitu, pindahkan kedua orang itu ke cabang kita yang berada paling jauh. Usahakan nenek tua itu tidak bertemu lagi dengan mereka. Jika kali ini hanya cedera kepala ringan, belum tentu kita bisa menjamin keberadaan kepala mereka nanti." Perintah Asami yang langsung dijalankan Kirishima.

Setelah sang sekertaris pergi, Asami pun memberi perintah pada Toru, "Toru, Akihito sedang di kamar dan aku tak ingin ia mengetahui kedatangan nenek tua itu begitupun sebaliknya. Karena itu, untuk sementara ini aku ingin kau menjadi pengawal nenek itu."

Toru agak keberatan dengan perintah tersebut, pasalnya keselamatan Akihito adalah segalanya baginya dan dengan menjadi pengawal sang nenek maka ia akan berpisah dengan sang Tuan dan akan kesulitan mengawasi keselamatan sang Jurnalis. Tapi ia tetap saja menuruti perintah Asami, siapa juga yang berani melawan perintah Bos besarnya ini? Mungkin hanya kekasihnya yang keras kepala saja yang bisa. "ba—"

"kau tidak perlu repot-repot mencarikan ku pengawal, Ryuichi." Potong Nenek secara tiba-tiba. "toh aku hanya sebentar saja berada di sini." Lanjutnya.

Baik Ryuichi, Miyuki dan Toru terkejut mendengar perkataan sang Nenek tersebut. Mereka tahu, biasanya sang Nenek akan menghabiskan dua hingga tiga malam jika berkunjung.

"kalau begitu kenapa nenek tidak pergi saja sekarang?" tanya Miyuki kurang ajar.

Meskipun merasa tersinggung, sang Nenek tetap menjawab, "sebenarnya aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada seorang gadis, sayangnya pesawatnya mengalami delay karena masalah cuaca di sana."

' _gadis? Jangan-jangan...'_

"kau ingat, Azumi Ryoukou? Kalian pernah bertemu kan? Dia adalah adik dari Azumi Kyousuke, Perdana Menteri Jepang. Saat ini ia telah menyelasaikan kontrak filmnya di Amerika dan akan kembali ke Jepang."

"tu-tunggu dulu! Jangan bilang nenek mau menjodohkan Nii san dengan wanita murahan itu?" tanya Miyuki

"setidaknya dia bukan seorang gadis yang tak tahu tata krama." Balas neneknya sengit. "dan dari mana kau tahu dia wanita murahan? Dia dari keluarga Azumi, keluarga yang terpandang. Kau jangan asal bicara, nona!"

"hah! Nenek tak tahu aja, bagaimana cara dia bisa meraih ketenarannya sekarang. Kalau aku boleh bilang kemampuan aktingnya lebih buruk dari para pemain JAV. Ntah sudah berapa kali dia melebarkan kakinya untuk para babi-babi penguasa itu."

"terserah apa katamu. Nenek tetap akan menjodohkan Ryuichi dengannya." Ucap sang nenek telak.

Merasa kehabisan kata-kata, Miyuki pun menatap Asami, "Niisan! Katakan sesuatu dong!"

Asami menghela nafas, "aku akan mengenyahkan siapa saja yang menghalangi jalanku. Dan jika orang yang nenek sebutkan tadi sudah tidak berguna lagi bagiku, kau pasti tahu apa yang akan kulakukan, kan?" jawab Asami singkat padat tepat.

Sang nenek tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengar jawaban Asami. Sementara Miyuki tersenyum puas. Kakaknya, Asami Ryuichi tidak akan main-main dengan ucapannya. Walau pernyataannya tersebut seolah mengatakan bahwa ia setuju untuk dijodohkan, tapi ia memberi jaminan ke Miyuki bahwa ia akan mengenyahkan wanita tersebut bila berani mengganggu Akihitonya.

"bagus. Kalau begitu aku tak perlu lagi khawatir kalau kau akan menolak gadis ini." Ucap sang nenek sambil berlalu ke pintu keluar.

"kau sudah mau pergi nek? Tidak mau menyempatkan waktu untuk sarapan di sini?" tanya miyuki sambil mengantar sang nenek ke Elevator

"daripada menghabiskan waktu untuk sarapan, bagaimana jika kau menyelesaikan masalah yag sempat kau buat di Afrika sana, Miyuki?" ucap sang nenek sebelum hilang di balik pintu elevator.

" _damn!"_

TBC

p.s: Azumi Ryoukou itu bukan tokoh OC. Dia pernah muncul di Pray in Abyss chap 3 saat Akihito dan Mitarai mengintai club Draceana dan mereka ngelihat Asami keluar dari Limousine bareng Azumi ^^

Toru dan Ando dari fict Bussiness as Usualnya Kadzuki Fuchoin senpai ( ,)


	2. Chapter 2: Asami's Fiance?

Ch. 2: Asami's Fiance?

Disclaimer: Viewfinder © Ayano Yamane

Summary: apa yang terjadi jika kehidupan Akihito yang "normal" bersama sang Yakuza terusik dengan kehadiran para keluarga Asami? Dimulai dari kedatangan sang Adik, Asami Miyuki, yang tak kalah licik dari sang kakak hingga kedatangan sang Nenek yang menjodohkan Asami dengan seorang aktris dan adik dari Perdana Mentri jepang, Azumi Ryoukou.

Inspired by Bussines as Usual © Kadzuki Fuchoin ( _Arigatou senpai for allow me to make this fict! ^w^_ )

' _italic'_ = mind

"..." = speak

[...] = call

/

"Aki san, aku mau telur mata sapinya dua." Pinta Miyuki pada Akihito yang sedang memasak sarapan mereka.

Setelah sempat terusik dengan kehadiran sang Nenek, Akihito yang telah keluar dari kamar segera menyerang Asami dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Tapi dengan cerdiknya Miyuki mengalihkan perhatian Akihito dan meminta pria berambut coklat tersebut membuatkannya sarapan.

Yah, setidaknya untuk sementara mereka bisa berlega hati...

Saat ini hanya ada Akihito, Miyuki, Toru dan Ando saja yang ada dalam apartemen mereka. Asami dan Kirishima sudah pergi menuju Sion tak lama setelah Akihito keluar.

"ini dia sesuai permintaan mu, Yuki chan." Ucap Akihito sambil menyajikan sepasang telur mata sapi, roti bakar, dan daging asap ke Miyuki.

"Takaba sama, ijinkan saya untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi ini." Pinta Toru yang ditolak secara halus oleh Akihito. Sebaliknya, Akihito justru menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Ando dan menyuruh kedua pengawalnya itu untuk sarapan bersama mereka.

Miyuki hanya mengangguk pelan tanda membolehkan mereka sarapan bersama. Bagaimanapun walau mereka adalah pengawal Takaba Akihito tapi tetap saja Miyuki adalah atasan mereka, bisa dibilang kedudukan Miyuki itu ada diatas Akhito tapi masih tetap dibawah Asami. Jadi mereka tetap harus menuruti perintah Miyuki. Terlebih mereka tahu bahwa Miyuki bukanlah tandingan mereka dalam segalanya.

"Ne Yuki chan..." panggil Akihito memecah keheningan sarapan mereka.

"ya, Aki san?"

"apa kau tahu siapa yang datang tadi pagi?" tanya Akihito.

"hanya tukang pos." Jawab miyuki santai

"tukang pos tidak mungkin menekan bel sesering itu, Yuki chan. Jangan-jangan—"

"ngomong-ngomong, Aki san," potong Miyuki, "apa kau sibuk hari ini?"

"hmm... tidak juga sih."

"sempurna! Bagaimana jika kita menghabiskan waktu bersama hari ini? Ayo kita jalan-jalan mengelilingi Tokyo! Kita bisa mulai dari Tokyo tower hingga ke Shibuya. Kau tahu? Aku sangat ingiiin sekaliii berfoto dengan para cosplayer yang ada di sana!" Ajak Miyuki berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Akihito dari pertanyaan nya tadi.

"eh? Sekarang?"

"yaps! Mumpung aku masih di Tokyo dan kita sama-sama punya waktu luang." Ajak Miyuki sambil menarik Akihito untuk segera bersiap.

"oke, oke... aku akan bersiap siap dulu." Jawab Akihito sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya

"jangan lupa bawa kamera ya, Aki san!"

"ha'i ha'i~"

Setelah Akihito memasuki kamarnya, ekspresi wajah Miyuki berubah dari yang tadinya terlihat bersahabat saat bersama Akihito, menjadi lebih dingin dan mengeluarkan hawa membunuhnya.

"Toru." Panggil Miyuki menginstruksikan pengawal pribadi Takaba Akihito itu mendekat.

"ya, Miyuki sama?" tunduk Toru.

"kau mengerti apa yang akan direncanakan nenek tua itu kan?" tanya Miyuki

"ya, saya megerti, Miyuki sama."

"aku hanya ingin memastikan padamu bahwa musuh kita yang sebenarnya bukanlah nenek." Ungkap Miyuki yang menuai keterkejutan dari Toru.

Memberanikan diri, Toru pun bertanya,"maaf, tapi kenapa?"

"kalau hanya merubah pikiran nenek, aku pun juga bisa. Tapi yang ku khawatirkan adalah kedatangan mak lampir yang disebutkan nenek tadi. Kenapa diantara pelacur yang berkeliaran diluar sana harus mak lampir itu yang dipilih nenek?" tanya Miyuki sambil menggigit kuku jempolnya. Sungguh Miyuki tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikir neneknya itu.

Melihat emosi dari adik bosnya itu Toru bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ia tidak bisa menganggap enteng si Azumi Ryoukou ini. Ia harus siap dengan segala kemungkinan buruk yang bisa terjadi.

Miyuki menatap Toru dengan mata emasnya yang serius,"camkan ini Toru, apapun yang terjadi kau harus ingat posisimu sebagai Bodyguard dari Takaba Akihito, kekasih dari Asami Ryuichi sang _Crime Lord._ Dengan ditunjuknya dirimu sebagai pegawal pribadinya artinya kakakku percaya sepenuhnya padamu bahwa kau mampu melindungi Akihito."

Toru menegakan badannya dan memberi tatapan meyakinkan, "saya mengerti, Miyuki sama." Bagaimana pun ia sudah menganggap Akihito seperti Adiknya. Dan jika ada yang berani melukainya itu berarti orang itu harus siap menghadapinya. Oh mungkin juga harus menghadapi Sang Putri Asami ini juga.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sang objek pembicaraan tengah mencuri dengar percakapan mereka.

/

Sion tampak lebih ramai dari biasanya kali ini. Beberapa wartawan terlihat menunggu di Lobby Sion dengan kamera dalam posisi siap. Tentu saja, siapa lagi yang bisa membuat Sion dipenuhi wartawan jika bukan karena ada info kedatangan seorang aktris yang tengah naik daun saat ini.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di depan mereka. Para wartawan pun dengan sigap mengerumuninya.

Seorang wanita berambut hitam ikal panjang keluar dari mobil tersebut dan langsung disambut dengan para wartawan yang menanyainya beberapa pertanyaan.

Mulai dari pertanyaan basa basi seperti, "Azumi san, bagaimana kabarmu setelah pulang ke Jepang?"

Hingga pertanyaan _to the point seperti,_ "Azumi san, benarkah kau akan bertunangan dengan Asami Ryuichi sang pemilik Sion?"

Semua pertanyaan itu dijawab Azumi dengan tenang dan tak lupa senyum palsunya, "aku sangat merindukan Jepang dan tentu saja yang paling kurindukan adalah tunangannku tercinta, Asami Ryuichi kun."

Para wartawan pun kembali menghunjani Azumi dengan pertanyaan, sayangnya para bodyguard Azumi mulai bergerak menghalangi mereka dan membimbing Azumi masuk ke Sion.

Dengan penuh kepercayaan diri, Azumi berjalan menuju ke meja resepsionis tak mempedulikan para pegawai Sion yang mulai berkelompok dan diam diam membicarakannya. Azumi justru tersenyum saat tak sengaja mendengar kata 'Tunangan' diucapkan oleh beberapa pegawai.

"maaf, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, nyonya?" tanya pegawai yang ada dibalik meja resepsionis.

"apa Asami Ryuichi ada di kantornya? Katakan padanya Tunangannya datang." Jawab Azumi sambil menurunkan sedikit kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan.

Dan jawabannya tersebut menghasilkan bisikan-bisikan gosip terdengar dimana-mana. Ada yang terkejut tak percaya karena setahu mereka sang Boss sedang menjalin asmara dengan seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang sempat menghebohkan Sion, tapi ada juga yang memaklumi karena bagaimanapun juga Asami pasti membutuhkan pendamping hidup yang bisa memberikannya seorang penerus untuk meneruskan usahanya dan itu takkan bisa ia dapatkan dari sang pemuda bermata Hazel.

Sementara itu sang resepsionis baru saja selesai menelpon Kirishima dan menginformasikan keadaan, "silahkan tunggu sebentar, Sebentar lagi Kirishima san akan datang menjemput anda dan mengantarkan anda ke ruangan Asami sama." Jelas Resepsionis itu pada Azumi.

"oke... aku tak masalah dengan itu," Azumi berhenti dan membaca name tag sang Resepsionis, "... Juichiro san." Lanjutnya dengan genit.

Tak lama setelah itu, Kirishima muncul dari balik lift dan menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat Datang di Sion, Azumi sama." Sambut Kirishima sambil menundukan badannya sedikit, "sayang sekali Asami sama sedang—"

"ya ya ya... Juichiro san sudah menjelaskannya padaku, Kirishima." Potong Azumi tiba-tiba. "sekarang segera tunjukan ruangan Asami padaku. Aku tak sabar untuk menemuinya." Perintah Azumi seenaknya.

"Baik, Azumi sama." Walaupun kesal Kirishima tetap menuruti perintah Azumi. Rasanya ia tak sabar untuk memutilasi wanita di depannya ini karena telah bersikap seenaknya sendiri. Jika boleh memilih, Kirishima tentu akan memilih kekasih sah bosnya saat ini. Walaupun sama-sama suka seenaknya sendiri setidaknya Akihito masih bisa menghormati orang-orang disekitarnya, termasuk Kirishima.

Mengesampingkan emosi pribadinya yang sempat meluap, Kirishima pun mengantar sang Aktris ke ruangan Asami.

 _Tok... tok... tok..._

"Asami sama, saya membawa Azumi sa—"

"Asami~~" potong Azumi tiba-tiba dan langsung masuk ke ruangan Asami dengan PeDenya.

Kirishima berdiri gonduk di depan pintu menahan kesal yang sudah di ubun-ubun kepala sementara Asami hanya bisa memandangnya kasihan. Bagaimanapun ia bisa memaklumi jika sekertaris setianya itu merasa kesal. Tapi ia memberi Kirishima kode bahwa ia diperbolehkan meledakan kepala wanita itu saat waktunya tiba.

Sementara sang Wanita berjalan ke hadapannya, Kirishima kembali ke ruangannya setelah mendapat ijin dari sang Bos.

"Langsung katakan saja apa tujuanmu kemari" perintah Asami langsung.

"fufu~ seperti biasa ya Asami sama, selalu tidak mau berbasa basi."ucap Azumi mulai menampakan dirinya yang sebenarnya. "aku kemari ingin membicarakan tentang pesta pertunangan kita."

Mendengarnya Asami hanya tersenyum meremehkan, "yakin sekali kau akan bertunangan denganku. Apa kau pikir kau sudah cukup pantas untuk bersanding denganku?"

"heh... aku melakukan ini bukan tanpa perhitungan yang matang, Asami sama. Aku tahu kau tidak akan menerima pertunangan ini semudah membalikan telapak tangan. apalagi adikmu itu pasti akan melawan, dia sama keras kepalanya dengan dirimu, tapi sayangnya dia tidak sepintar dirimu." Azumi menyilangkan tangannya didada dan menantang Asami.

Sementara itu Asami sama sekali tidak terpancing dengan tantangan wanita itu. Ia justru mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pemandangan di luar kantornya sambil menyesap batang rokoknya,

"ya, kau benar dia memang tidak sepintar diriku. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak perlu khawatir dengannya." Ujarnya yang membuat Azumi menatapnya bingung.

/

 _BRAK!_

Seorang pria terlempar ke kumpulan tempat sampah yang ada di pinggir gang tersebut .

"fuuh... sepertinya itu yang terakhir." Ujar Miyuki sambil menepukan tangannya guna menghilangkan debu yang tak terlihat. "ayo kita kembali Ando."

"baik, Miyuki sama." Ando pun mengikuti Miyuki keluar dari gang kecil diantara toko yang berjejer di daerah Shibuya itu.

Baru saja mereka sampai ke destinasi pertama mereka hari itu sudah diganggu oleh sekelompok orang berjas yang hendak menculiknya. Tentu saja Akihito tidak mengetahuinya. Miyuki dengan pintar memancing orang-orang suruhan Azumi itu ke gang pinggir toko yang sepi pengunjung dan segera menghabisi mereka dengan tangan kosong bersama Ando.

' _dilihat dari tingkah mereka yang hanya mengincarku, apa itu berarti mereka tidak tau keberadaan Aki san? Tapi rumor tentang Asami yang tinggal bersama seseorang sudah menyebar luas. Apa wanita itu tak tahu? Yang jelas aku harus lebih berhati-hati dan tidak boleh jatuh ke perangkap nenek Sihir itu.'_ Pikir Miyuki sambil kembali ke Akihito yang sudah menunggunya dibawah patung Hachiko.

/

"APA KAU BILANG? 20 orang yang kusewa dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh bocah itu? Kau yakin?" Bentak Azumi pada orang ditelponnya.

" _maafkan kami Azumi sama, tapi orang itu benar-benar kuat. bahkan dengan tangan kosong dia mampu menghabisi kami semua. Saya rasa kita harus menambah orang dan berpindah ke plan B."_ jawab seseorang di telpon itu.

Mendengarnya Asami tersenyum tipis sementara Azumi tampak makin kesal melihat reaksi Asami tersebut.

"lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan. Aku ingin rencana ini berjalan lancar!" perintah Azumi seenaknya dan mengakhiri telepon. "sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Asami? Orang-orang yang kusewa itu bukan sembarang orang. Mana mungkin gadis ingusan macam dia bisa mengalahkan para profesional itu."

"jangan lupa, yang kau sebut gadis ingusan itu adalah seorang Asami juga." Ucap Asami sambil meniupkan asap nikotinnya.

Seandainya tatapan mata bisa membunuh, mungkin Asami kini sudah tergelatak tak sadarkan diri. Dari tatapannya Azumi seakan ingin memutilasi Asami ditempat saat itu juga.

Berbalik menuju pintu keluar, Azumi berkata, "aku tak peduli! Bagaimana pun aku akan mendapat apa yang kuinginkan. Bagaimanapun caranya itu!"

 _BRAK!_

...dan membanting pintu itu dengan penuh kekesalan.

Asami kembali menghirup batang nikotin beracun itu dan menghembuskannya.

Sepertinya pendapat adiknya tentang wanita itu benar. Tak peduli seberapa menawannya dia diluar sana ataupun karirnya, wanita itu adalah wanita yang berbahaya. Apalagi ditambah dengan berbagai link yang ia punya dengan beberapa organisasi bawah tanah. Bukan keselamatan sang adik yang ia khawatirkan, tidak ia justru yakin sang adik bisa mengatasi semua. tapi bagaimana dengan sang kekasih? Dengan pikiran naifnya dia bisa saja dengan mudah ditipu. Apalagi sudah banyak kabar beredar tentang Akihito yang tinggal bersamanya.

Tidak suka dengan pikiran-pikiran negatifnya itu, Asami pun mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon nomor sang Jurnalis.

 _Tuutt... tuutt.. tu—_

" _mo—"_

"dimana kau?" potong Asami

" _geez... Asami,tak bisakah aku mendapat satu hari saja bebas tanpamu?"_ balas Akihito _"aku ada di daerah Shibuya menemani adikmu jalan-jalan..."_

" _...Aki~ foto aku dengan orang itu~..."_ terdengar suara sang adik memanggil Akihito tak jauh darinya. Sepertinya Adiknya sedang balas dendam padanya dengan memonopoli Akihito saat dirinya tak ada.

Menghela nafas, Asami berpikir sepertinya ia harus mengalah pada adiknya untuk sementara ini. "berikan telponnya ke Miyuki. Aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengannya."

" _oke sebentar..."_ Asami mendengar beberapa percakapan kecil antara Miyuki dengan Akihito sebelum akhirnya suara sang Adik menyapanya.

" _moshi moshi nii san"_

"Miyuki, kau pasti tau dia mulai bergerak kan?" tanya Asami langsung tanpa basa basi.

" _maksudmu nenek sihir itu? Aku baru saja pemanasan dengan anak buahnya."_ Jawab Miyuki santai.

Asami bisa membayangkan ekspresi macam apa yang dibuat adiknya saat ini, tapi ia mengingatkan pada adiknya, "aku ingin kau tidak mengurangi kewaspadaanmu. Dia masih punya rencana lain untuk mendapatkan keinginannya."

" _roger capt— *DOR!* "_

Tiba-tiba, terdengar tembakan dari kejauhan disusul dengan suara panik Akihito memanggil nama Toru.

"oi... apa yang terjadi disana? Miyuki!" Panggil Asami. Dia merasa telah terjadi sesuatu yang tidak beres disana.

" _maaf lengah dan Toru tertembak, tapi dia sedang berusaha menahan mereka yang datang tak diduga bersama Ando. Saat ini aku sedang berlari menjauhi mereka bersama Aki san."_ Lapor Miyuki agak terengah engah. Bisa Asami bayangkan Miyuki membawa lari Akihito yang tentu saja memberontak karena tak ingin meninggalkan para pengawal setianya. Terkadang jiwa pahlawan kesiangannya itu merepotkan semua orang.

" _*DOR*"_

" _Shit! Kenapa mereka bisa lebih banyak dari yang tadi?"_

Asami mencoba menganalisa situasi yang sedang dihadapi sang Putri Yakuza tersebut. Jika didengar baik baik sepertinya mereka tadi masih berada di tengah keramaian, itu berarti sekelompok orang yang menyerang mereka kali ini bisa saja berbuat lebih nekat dari kelompok yang sebelumnya. Buktinya mereka berani melakukan penembakan walaupun di tengah keramaian.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Asami pun memanggil Kirishima dan Suoh dan menyuruh mereka untuk melacak ponsel Akihito dan segera menyiapkan orang untuk kesana.

" _... you can run but you can't escape, Asami's whore!"_

Samar-samar terdengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya dari kelompok yang mengejar mereka berteriak. Mendengarnya, baik Asami maupun Miyuki mulai panik. Sepertinya kelompok yang kedua ini lebih mengetahui asal usul Asami, tidak seperti kelompok sebelumnya. Dan itu makin memperburuk suasana.

Berusaha tenang, Asami berkata,"Miyuki berikan telponnya ke Akihito."

Tanpa banyak menjawab, Miyuki langsung memberikan telpon genggam tersebut ke Akihito.

" _Asami!"_

Tak mempedulikannya suara panik Akihito, Asami mencoba bertanya pada Akihito di telpon, "dimana kau sekarang?"

" _kami sedang berusaha kabur dari kejaran mereka. Aku tak tahu pasti lokasi kami dimana, tapi kami ada diantara gang toko-toko yang sepi pengunjung. Fuck! Kami terjebak! Asami tolong kami!"_

" _...Aki san Lari! Aku akan mencoba melawan mereka!"_

" _bodoh! Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan seorang gadis sendirian melawan sekelompok orang bersenjata!"_ tolak Akihito mentah mentah.

" _Aki san, tenang! Aku akan baik baik sa—*BRUK*"_ terdengar suara sesuatu menghantam benda keras sebelum akhirnya disusul suara panik Akihito yang memanggil manggil nama Miyuki.

" _Yuki chan! Asami! Yuki chan tak sadarkan diri! Aku—"_

 _KRAK! TUT... TUUTT..._

... dan suara panik sang lelaki bermata Hazel yang selalu menantangnya adalah suara terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum akhirnya suara ponsel yang dipatahkan secara paksa mengakhiri sambungan mereka.

/

A/N: Terimakasih banyak kepada **JoEdgardHom, vidoxd, sexyfantasy, eileithyiakudo, Elexie89, mumbledtalks, Ryukei, Meyy-chaan,** dan **Guest y** ang mau menyempatkan diri untuk mereview fict ini~ Q.Q

Zu benar-benar terharuu biruu~~ *sob*

Maaf kalo updatenya kelamaan ._. Zu udah berusaha menyempatkan waktu untuk menulis ini dan Zu harap hasilnya gak mengecewakan ._.

yosh! chap selanjutnya sedang dalam pengerjaan~ doakan semoga cepat selesaii :3


End file.
